1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a detecting device packing tray used in biochemical inspection, which prevents a detecting device from being contaminated and damaged during distribution and use of the detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, detecting devices are used to perform various inspections including biochemical reaction and to detect results of these inspections. A bio disc is detecting device and has a disc shape. Within the bio disc, chambers to accommodate a fluid, channels along which the fluid moves, and microfluidic structures, such as valves to control movement of the fluid, are provided.
A sample injected into the bio disc biochemically reacts with a reagent within the bio disc. Further, a detection region is provided on the bio disc to detect a result of such biochemical reaction. The detection region includes a plurality of chambers to accommodate reaction result substances.
The bio disc is packaged in a pouch for distribution. When the bio disc randomly moves within the pouch during distribution, the surface of the bio disc may be scratched due to friction with an inner surface of the pouch. If the outer surface of the detection region becomes scratched, this may influence a detection result during use of the bio disc.
Further, in order to adjust humidity within the pouch, a dehumidifying agent, such as silica gel, may be packed along with the bio disc in the pouch. When the dehumidifying agent moves within the pouch during distribution, the bio disc may be damaged.